


Home

by Goneahead



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic, written for <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1-million-words</a> for the prompt: Letter 'H'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Only a handful of his father's friends were in attendance--nearly all of the people milling around were Mary's friends. Although 'friends' was a bit of a stretch. The small crowd was divided between those who'd known Mary from the tattoo shop where she worked, and those who'd known her from the days when she played gigs at various bars. Nobody Steve'd had spoken to seemed to know his sister well--they'd come more out of morbid curiosity than real grief.

He did regret wearing his dress blues. He'd meant it as a mark of a respect to his sister, but these people saw him as part of the hated establishment--or the brother who'd never bothered to come home for a visit.

Well, he was home now.

He turned, checking again on Brittany. She sat stiffly on the overstuffed sofa, her small hands smoothing her dress. She caught him looking, raised her chin a little more, her mouth set.

Earlier, in the car, she'd promised him she would be brave, and her words still twisted inside his head, an echo of what his father had said to him years ago at his mom’s funeral. Only now, did he realize how unfair it’d been for his father to expect that of him.

He started to make another pass around the room, found himself circling back to the sofa instead. He hesitated, then picked Brittany up. She was tall and gawky for a seven-year old, but she felt impossibly tiny and frail in his arms as her first tears hit his neck.

He was home.

He just had no idea what the hell he was going to do next.


End file.
